


Breath

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Drag challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

A swell, a rush, and a deep drag, as the tide pushes and pulls. For a moment he's under. Then he's back up again, bobbing, catching his breath, and thinking, 'bloom, close, kick 'em in the head... bloom, close, kick 'em in the head...'

Only Fraser could teach a man to swim in under a minute while his student was literally drowning.

Quite how he isn't drowning now is beyond him.... 'bloom, close, kick 'em in the head...' He should be floundering, he should be all clench and fist and panic, thrashing out his last breath, lungs filling with salt water and... 'bloom, close, kick 'em in the head...'

But he's not drowning. Some kind of miracle... there was breath in his lungs, and he still felt the kiss of it, a moment of warmth as the steel terror released in his chest, and air came in.

Not a kiss, no. Just... buddies. But still... 'bloom, close, kick 'em in the head...' Still love, for all that. Fraser had shared what could have been his last breath before dying. That's... that's buddies.

And here he is now, not panicking, insane though the situation is, not drowning, because he just tried it, and hey... it's not all it's cracked up to be. No... he's breathing, he's swimming... he's even smiling. And life is wonderful, outrageous, contagious, unexpected... incredible bullshit. And there is a taste of salt on his tongue, and his eyes are stinging with it, and he's laughing as he swims. Blooming and closing, and laughing, laughing, and kicking out for life.


End file.
